We shall continue on our highly promising path of analyzing the two principal structural components of VS virus as well as their assembly and functions. We shall continue to explore the important leads relating to the viral transcriptase and its template specificity. Dr. Margaret Hunt should be able to break the genetic code of this virus. Richard Imblum should have a complete analysis of the phosphoproteins. Norman Moore is going to try to make and analyze all the VS viral proteins in vitro and Robert Schloemer is going to test the glycosylation potential of the glycoprotein precursor. Finally, Michael Calabro will analyze the carbohydrate structure.